Stranded Here With You
by MimiYagami
Summary: Mimi Tachikawa and Taichi Yagami experience the reallity of surviving in the wilderness together.
1. Introduction-The year 2015

Stranded Here With You?!  
By-Mimi_Yagami  
  
Disclaimer-I don't own Digimon even though I wish I did because I would make Tai and Mimi fall in love and make Gennai young again!Most lyrics in this fic are leagally own by the fallowing-M2M, TwoMix and Smile.dk! READ AND REVIEW!!! Must us authours struggle to get that through your head?!  
  
Introduction  
  
Hello My name is Mimi Tachikawa. I am a part of a team called the Digi destined. It took me a while to adjust to the life I was living in the Digi-world from the real world. But living there showed me how to deal with the real world. But what  
would you do if you were stranded on an island with someone you hate and suspect they hate you too. Well I experienced that almost 2 years ago. It's not as bad as it sounds. As long as you can become a team you just might survive. Keyword I said you just MIGHT survive. I almost didn't survive but, he cared for me deep down inside and I knew I would survive with him on my side. Did I just tell you he was a guy? I didn't mean to say that but, he was like a hero that kept me alive. And to think I thought he was annoying. It just shows you not to judge a book by it's cover. But anyways back to the story. He truly cared for me. And if anything were to happen to him I would care for him too. I guess you could say it was like survivor only real. So REAL. I wish I could say it was a joke but it wasn't. I'm just glad we made it out alive. Away from the terrors of the Digital World. I will never forget that adventure ever again....never. 


	2. Opening and Ending Themes

Stranded Here With You  
  
Opening and Ending Themes  
  
Opening Theme:Stand By Me Hito Natsu Bouken  
By-AiM  
  
Stand By Me nagageru rajio wo mune ni daku  
Bokutachi wa doko mademo tooku tooku yukeru hazu  
Mada daremo shiranai basho ima mezashi hashuruhajimeru  
  
Taiyou no hikari ni kirameku harappa nukete  
Kiteki no oto takaku boku no mune mo takanaru dokidoki  
  
Madogoshi ni kawaru keshiki ga yume e to tsuzuite iku  
  
Stand by me nagageru rajio wo mune ni daki  
Bokutachi wa dokomademo tooku tooku yukerun da  
Yume ni made mita bouken ima mezashi ugokihajimeru  
  
Tonneru wo nukereba otona ni natta kibun  
Hoho wo naderu kaze ni boku no kimochi takamuru wakuwaku  
  
Itsuka mita eiga no you mi senro wa tsuzuite yuku  
  
Stand by me nagareru rajio wo mune ni daki  
Bokutachi wa doko mademo tooku tooku yukeru yo ne  
Mada daremo shinarai chizu ima hiroge egakihajimeru  
  
Stand by Me nagageru wo mune daki  
Bokutachi wa doko mademo tooku tooku yume wo miru  
Yukisaki no nai kippu wo ima mune ni boku wa tabidatsu  
  
Ending Theme-Ashita Wa Atashi wo Kazega Fuku  
By-AiM *she's my favorite Japanese singer if you haven't noticed*  
  
Chotto matte mite dare datte  
Kinou to maru de chigau  
  
Chotto mite mite  
Yokogao no shiruetto mo otona sa  
  
Chotto kimi kimi  
Iiwake wo shitai kimochi mo wakaru  
Datte yo no naka kore ja  
Maru de natte nai jan  
  
Da ne! kimochi ii kuuki wo  
Ima! suitakute  
Shou ga nai sho ga nai  
  
Ashita wa atashi no kazega fuku kara ne  
Sekaijuu no doa akete oite hoshii  
Ashita wa atshi no kazega fuku kara ne  
Kimi no sono yowamushi wo  
Mouretsu ni fukitobasu you  
Goojasu na jinsei wo!  
  
Soshite ima sugu kimeta nara  
Yuuki wo sotto moteru  
  
Soshite ima kara doko mademo  
Tsugi kara tsugi e bouken  
  
Soshite ima sugu hashiridasou  
Ato de kangaeyou yo  
Datte mirai ga kore ja  
Shoboi karaa ni naru jan  
  
Dane! kimochi ii merodi  
Ima! utaitakute  
Shou ga nai shou ga nai  
  
Ashita wa atashi no kazega fuku kara ne  
Sekaijuu no haato nana iro ni kawaru yo  
Ashita wa atashi no kazega fuku kara ne  
Kimi no sono yuutsu wo  
Mouretsu ni fukitobasu yo  
Goojasu na jinsei wo!  
  
Dane! kimochi ii merodi  
Ima! utaitakute  
Shou ga nai shou ga nai  
  
Ashita wa atashi no kazega fuku kara ne  
Sekaijuu no doa akete oite hoshii  
Ashita wa atashi no kazega fuku kara ne  
Kimi sono yowasmushi wo  
Mouretsu ni fukitobasu yo  
Goojasu ni jinsei wo!  
  
__________________________________________________________  
This is the way I write my stories, every story has a opening and ending, i guess like a movie. I don't know why I do it that way I guess I just do.  
As you can see AiM aka Ai Maedi is my favorite JPop singer. She is really cool and she sung 2/3 of the Digimon songs for Japan. If only america didn't rip us off with crappy songs. But I'm not saying their all crappy it's just some of them are and some aren't.  
Look out for Chapter three soon!  
  
Ja Ne!  



	3. Meet Taichi Yagami, the guy I hate the m...

Stranded Here With You  
  
Well I'm getting where I expected to get at in the total of reviews so far I only got one flame. Isn't that cool?Well I think it is.  
This is yet again in Mimi's POV. I'm thinking about letting chapter 3-half of the number of chapters in the fic to be in Mimi's POV and the other half to be in Taichi's POV. Or letting the POV's switch in a pattern like this- Mimi, Taichi Mimi Taichi etc. What do you think? Review and tell me plz. I want answers Kupo.  
__  
Chapter 3-Meet the Guy I hate the most-Taichi Yagami  
  
This is Mimi Tachikawa again in the worst of all classes in school. Technology class. No matter how hard I whined and how hard I cried I still got signed up for Technology. Trust me if you were as popular as me you wouldn't like this class at all. And of all classes to be in, he had to be in it with me too. Taichi Yagami. *gag* He's the best soccer player in our school. And many girls have gotten their hearts broken by him ever since the break up with Sora Takenouchi.   
You see, while Taichi is the best soccer player in our school Sora is the best soccer player for our Female team. But then she got really into tennis and left the team but that's not the point.   
You see there's another part to this story too. I used to go out with Yamato Ishida. Another kid in the incrowd. We were the most popular couple in school and we got our picture taken for the Yearbook at the Fall Ball. Well Taichi sorta caught Sora and my Yama-chan in the locker room at the Starlight Ball after he danced with me and so ever since then he's been breaking the hearts of hopeless girls in my classes and our whole school only to get closer to me. I wish I had never met him. He's the guy I hate most....but what he did today disgusted me even more. He gave me....a love letter.  
"Allright Mimi, what's it say?"my friend Kim asked. Kim had tried to get with Tai earlier but only ended up with Koushirou a nerdy boy but he's cool. He's also apart of the Digi-destined team but Kim dosen't know that...yet. I sighed and rolled my eyes:  
  
Dear Mimi,  
  
Meet me by the soccer field after school. Can't wait to see you there.  
  
Taichi Yagami  
  
I snorted which isn't very ladylike by the way. "Mimi!This is your chance to get the guy every girl in school wants, even Maria Lewis wants him to be hers. And she's the most prepy girl in school!"Kim said to me grining. "I say go for it."Kim said giving me a thumbs up sign. One of the most coolest thing about me and Kim is that Kim has green hair with yellow stars like mine except mine is Pink with yellow stars. I guess we had the same thing on our minds when we got it done that way. I balled it up and wrote a new note for the person who gave it to me to deliver to this Taichi fool.  
  
Dear Taichi,  
  
You are a fool. And I will not talk to you much less have a desent conversation with you I don't even think that's possible so go find some other girl to spend time with.  
  
The one who got away  
Mimi Tachikawa.  
  
"Here."I said slamming the letter and the remains of Tachi or whatever his name is letter in the boys hand. "I need a tip miss."he said to me. "Then go get a job at a resteraunt then you'll get a tip from me."I growled grabbing Kim and walking out the double doors before Taichi caught up with me.  
  
Review please..... 


	4. Runaway From Taichi!

Stranded Here With You  
  
Welll I've come down to a decision that I will switch POV's like-Mimi someone Tai etc etc. This Chapter is in Kimberly's POV.  
  
Chapter 4-Runaway From Taichi  
  
Mimi and I jumped into the limo just in time and sped away leaving Taichi in the dust. we turned around and stuck our tongues out at him and turned back around when Bently smiled. Bently is Mimi's servent well maybe a waiter or something like that. I wouldn't know because I'm your average girl with your average boyfriend. "Is Miss Mimi in love?"Bently asked. "No."Mimi said wishing Tai had never been born. "Aww come on Mimi what's their not to like about him. He's got the looks, the hair, the eyes, the popularity..."I started. "It's the popularity I don't like. He maybe popular but think about how many times he might cheat on me with other girls. How would you know?! You've never been out with him Kim?! He's just going to break my heart just like Matt so why should I even bother?!"Mimi yelled at me. I thought I looked a bit hurt, maybe upset. But whatever it was Mimi apologiezed immediatly. "I'm sorry Kim, I didn't mean to yell at you like that."Mimi said to me as I smiled. "I'm sorry too. If you don't want to go out with him then just tell him."Kim said as Bently took a sharp turn. "No, I can't break his heart like that Kim? It would be very rude muchless ruin my reputation horribly."Mimi said as I thought of an idea to cheer her up. "Well then go call the singing mecian trio and sing about a beef in somebody's taco!"I exclaimed thinking of the movie me and Mimi recently saw at her house. But I couldn't think of the name just yet. We arrived about Mimi's house. Everyday Bently drove me and Mimi to her house and we had our afternoon tea and sandwich cakes and we'd go scare people on our Japan Online Instant Messenger Service. Then my parents would come an take me home. But that was all over when they got into a car wreck with five drunk guys. Now I live with the Tachikawa's and I am known as Kimberly Tachikawa insted of Kimberly Fujita. But I am proud to be a Fujita and Tachikawa because I have inherited my family's money source and I'm glad I was the only child because I got all that money for myself. Living with the Tachikawa's is like living with Bill Gates. Everything in the house is updated every month followed by a 1.5 million dollor pay check. Not to mention how much money we get for out income tax. (I'm not sure if the Japanese even have Taxes but they do now.)   
And just when I thought we escaped Taichi who opened the sunroof top? "TAICHI YAGAMI!!!! GET OUT OF MY CAR NOW!!!!!!"Mimi screamed so loud it broke the window that seperated us from Bently. (can't remember what it's called though) The car swerved and slammed and slammed into the street light. "Taichi, really you've gone too far."Mimi said as we stepped out of the car to see Bently and Taichi, ready to fight!  
  
I LUV everyone who reviewed my story.Unless you flamed me I hate you. But the good reviews are cool. I left this as a clifhanger. I wanna know how many of you vote for Tai and how many vote for Bently? It's gonna be called-The Fight of the Century. 


	5. A New Adventure

I got one vote to let Taichi win on the reviews. And I got 10 more votes to let Tai win from another site. And only one for Bently so Taichi is gonna kick his ASS!!! This chapter is in no ones POV. Please excuse my cussing because this girl named Mei Li He got me upset so I had to hurt her.  
  
Chapter 5-A New Adventure  
  
Poor Bently.....he hasn't got any clue what the hell is going to happen to his poor old and blind self. (I'm sure your wondering how can a blind person be driving? Well look a Relena's limo driver. That guy hasn't even got any eyes for crying out loud so I guess blind people can drive.) Taichi rolled up his sleeves but looked up to see Bently swing a punch at him only to see him crash into the limo. "Now you see, I barely hit him Mimi and I still beat him."Taichi said resting his arm on Mimi's shoulder.   
  
Meanwhile in the bushes. Two people wore blue shirts and jeans. "Are those our chosen ones?"The girl that look like Mimi only this girl was alot older. Maybe 20. A boy that looked like Taichi only alot older sat next to her. "Yes. Aim for the pink haired girl and the brown haired boy."he said as the girl nodded and aimed. "AIM, adjust. And fire."the boy yelled.  
  
Kimberly turned around to see a ball over different colorssuck in Taichi and Mimi. "Tai! MIMI!!!!!!!!!"Kim screamed running to Koushirou's house.  
"Izzy?Izzy are you in here??"Kim asked unlocking the door with her very own key. "Izzy, stop playing around this is an emergency."Kim said entering the house. It was dark and cold. Kim walked to his living room to see his parents lying on the ground. Kim walked to Izzy's room to see him drinking something. Kim knocked to come in. "What is it?"he asked. Kim jumped lightly at his voice. "I said what the fuck is it."he called again. "Izzy, it's me Kimberly."she answered. "Get out of my room."he said drinking down a huge gulp. "Your drunk you baka."Kim said as Izzy jumped from his seat and grapped her by the neck. "Don't tell me what I am bitch. Or your gonna get your ass kicked."He said. Kim noticed he was carving on his arm and he was crying before. "I'm sorry Izzy, but this is the only way."Kim said tripping him on the ground and running out of the house. "You can't live on this planet anymore Kim-chan."a girl said walking to her. "Allright Mimi!How'd your come back?"Kim asked. "I'm not Mimi. I am your doom!"she yelled jumping on top of her with her knife and.....I think you know the rest. Kimberly layed there on the ground and closed her eyes. "why....why...WHY!!!!!!!!!!!"she screamed crying her heart out as memories lost their touch.   
  
Meanwhile.....  
  
"Shut the hell up Taichi!!! I don't want to hear it goddammit! We are stuck hear because of you and your stupid was to make me yours so you can fuck with me all day long and have no job so we can be poor!!! But I am not falling for that Taichi! So go away and leave me alone."Mimi screamed. Taichi sat there staring at her as if she were crazy. If they ever made it out...it wouldn't be for a long LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG time. 


	6. The Spirits Within Her

Stranded Here With You  
Chapter 6-The Spirits Within Her  
Taichi's POV  
  
I stared at Mimi as if she were crazy. The girl was either afraid her sister was lost or she was in the fiery pits of....my thoughts were interupted by a sudden scream. I looked up and Mimi was gone. "Mimi I'm coming!"I yelled running into the woods. "Mimi where are you?!"I yelled until I got to a clearing, that wasn't exactly peaceful..... "Taichi help me!"Mimi yelled at me. My eyes focused on her eyes. Brown with fear. The bearer of Sincerity. Then my eyes glanced at the target. "Darn your ugly."i said. "Taichi, now is not the time to talk about people's looks."Mimi yelled as it threw her to the ground. "Mimi?!"I screamed as my powers filled with rage and anger. My thoughts focused on the pain of Mimi, my Mimi. Then within an instance Mimi ran up to me and shoved me out of the way of it's claws. I couldn't say anything as she got up and called something down. It came from the sky making it greyish black. And their an old man with long hair sent down a powerful beam of lightning to the monster and weakened it. "Allright Ramuh!"Mimi yelled flipping in mid-air. I wiped the blood from my mouth and noticed the man was gone and the sky was blue with no clouds. Mimi can summon? But that would mean her half sister could summon too. Then Mimi ran up to me. "Are you okay Tai?"Mimi asked me. I stared in her eyes. But she saw something else. "Yes, um what's wrong Mimi?"I asked turning around. I saw two people who looked exactly like us except they were wearing all blue."Mimi do you know these people?"I asked."No I thought they were with you.They've been watching us fight that thing today."Mimi answered as she turned to point at it. The boy ran up to me and I grabbed Mimi and ran as fast as I could. We ran into the woods and lost him. "TAICHI YAGAMI IF YOU DON'T PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANCE!"Mimi screamed. I looked t her and put her down. "Taichi what's wrong with you?! They could have help us out of this place!"Mimi screamed. "No they couldn't, they would have killed us Mimi, they are our enemies. No matter what we have to stay away from them."I said as a lose strand of her hair fell and turned a bit greyish.  
  
We walked for hours looking for a place to call home and food and ways to find food. "I can't belive my cell phone dosen't work here."Mimi said out loud for the first time in atleast 3 hrs. "Well gee Mimi, what do you think this place is a mall or something?"I asked sarcastically. She rolled her eyes and put it away and opened a pack of chewy...chewy....sweet..finger licking good bar of... "MY TWIX!!!"I yelled jumping for the candy bar. "No!."Mimi yelled. "I brought it I eat it."she said to me dodging me and watching me fall to the ground. She sat on top of me and crossed her legs. It was going to be a long night..... 


End file.
